


Brokenhearted

by owloutsider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owloutsider/pseuds/owloutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco breaks his heart. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I thought up very quickly. Sorry if it kinda sucks, but I like it.

It could’ve been any other day he decided to break me down but no – he chose today. I could feel my heartbeat beat a mile a minute with anger. I could feel the threatening tears burning in my eyes. I would not break… I could not break. The Quidditch game would be starting only moments away and I just could not think about what my boyfriend no – my ex-boyfriend did to me. I swallowed hard blinking back tears as I held my broom firmly getting ready to join my team to head out on the field. Everyone was talking excitedly – some nervous but the air was filled with chatter. I obviously not saying anything because I simply could not. My heart was breaking but I couldn’t worry about that – I had to worry about this game. What is it my back-stabbing cheating ex always said? Oh yeah, right “feelings are a waste of time”. Sinking each of those words into my head I prepared to head out and play the best damn match that I possibly could - even if it was against Slytherin.

After the game I completely broke down. We won, but that didn’t matter. I realized a lot of things didn’t matter because he broke my heart. I just didn’t care anymore. I knew I was sounding like some desperate pathetic person but I couldn’t help it. He had my heart. Why did Draco have to cheat on me? I knew, I just knew that filthy Slytherin whore Astoria was always on his dick, but I never thought he’d give in. He said he loved me. He said he cared about me. He said I was his future. I don’t recall shagging Astoria being part of our future, if I remember correctly. That lousy lying good for nothing git. I loved him so much but I fucking hated him. Why did he have to ruin me? I wiped tears from my eyes furiously as I made my way down the hallway past The Great Hall as fast as I could. You would be surprised at how many people would be alarmed at The Chosen One crying. I just didn’t want to explain. Not even to Hermione or Ron. I just needed to get away from this all.

Apparently luck wasn’t working in my favour because behind the blind hot tears and my fast pace I slammed into another student. 

“I uh – I’m sorry” I mumbled but as I looked up I realized it was Draco and fake smiled “Actually I’m not, get out of my way, Malfoy” I barked, saying his name like the poison that it tasted like now. 

“Harry, please…”

“Don’t Harry please me, you cheat” I said coldly, looking at him like I was aiming to shoot daggers out my eyes.

Draco so quickly shoved me against the wall “what did you call me?” he shouted, not paying attention to the other students passing by us, leave it to him to make a spectacle in the middle of the damned hallway.

I felt the air sucked out of my lungs and for a second I forgot how to breathe. It almost escaped me how mean Draco could be. I mean, I couldn’t erase the past couple years out of my head but when we looked past our difference and became a romantic, I almost forgot about the years when he made my life a living hell. “You heard me” I said bravely and finally, rolling my eyes at him. I don’t know what he was getting so worked up about. If he didn’t want to be called a cheat he shouldn’t have done what he did. 

“I didn’t cheat on you. You didn’t even listen to everything I said. I told you she came into my room and got ontop of me. But what you didn’t hear is that I pushed her off of me and walked away. Why would I ever cheat on you, Harry. I love you” Draco said looking at me intensely.

I wanted to believe him, I really did. But the guilt on his face, the pain in his eyes… I just knew he did more. “You’re so full of shit!” I yelled shoving him off of me so I could get off the wall.

“I’m not! I’m telling the truth!” Draco pleaded. How could he lie to my face? I hated him! 

“You’ve got some nerve. Just because you’re the Slytherin prince you think you can get away with anything don’t you? You make me sick!” my voice raising, tears starting to roll down my face.

Before I could push him off he was already by my side, holding me. “Stop being dumb, baby. Why would I ever touch that thing – she has been with every other male in this damn school. I wouldn’t want some disease. Seriously… you think just cause she’s a pureblood I’d want to be with her. You’re my boy, Potter. I wouldn’t trade you for anything in this world.

I looked at him, my tears lessening. He was using his vulnerable voice, he never showed that side of himself unless he was being serious. Suddenly my fears of him cheating were slipping away. I guess I was just so scared of losing him I never stopped to think he wouldn’t touch her. It was always hard to apologize and admit I was wrong but the pain in Draco’s eyes got me to swallow my pride. “I’m sorry. I love you” I whispered, as I kissed him on the cheek. “I should’ve stayed long enough to hear what you said. I’m sorry for jumping to assumptions”.


End file.
